Fairy
Fairies are magical creatures that appear in the Winx Club franchise and fan stories. They are the magical opposite of Witches and fairies are creatures of light. Overview Fairies are magical creatures that live throughout the Magic Dimension. Their source of power are the light aspects of magic such as positive feelings. However, some fairies use their powers for evil such as Dark Fairies. Fairies can create emotional or empathic bond with pixies, Selkies, and Fairy Animals. Fairies have the option to switch to a witch and vice versa, although this is a rare case. While most known fairies are female, male fairies do exist, but not many. It has been theorized from the female fairies that most of them have gone extincted for an unknown reason. There is also a notable rivalry between fairies and witches. Their opposed natures often cause tension between the two groups, including exclusion from certain events or physical confrontation when provoked. It has been stated that witches do not like fairies because they think fairies live easy lives. Despite this, fairies and witches have been seen working together in times of hardship or realm-wide emergencies, and can cooperate after some time together. There are also significant and long-lasting friendships made between fairies and witches, even with some friendly rivalry. Most fairies use their powers for good, protect the Magic Dimension from the forces of evil, and work to help others. Some fairies use their powers for evil or ally with dark forces for selfish means, and others, while not necessarily evil, stray to the dark side and do bad things, such as seek vengeance or have a lust for power, for example some fairies will volunteer to go into the dark side for a certain purpose. Appearance Pre-Winx Club Education Fairy Forms Magical Abilities Classes There is different classes of fairies based on their source of power. Some can take up multiple sources such as Stella does. Fire fairies Fire fairies take up their source of power from the element of fire and similar things such as dragons or lava. Light fairies Light fairies' source of power comes from light and related things. In certain circumstances it is a subclass to the Cosmic class. It has a subclass of color. Cosmic fairies Cosmic fairies' powers come from the cosmos/space and celestial bodies such as planets or stars. Time and dreams are a part of the class. Nature fairies The sources of power for nature fairies are the forces of nature such as plants, animals, seasons, weather, and rocks. The nature class is the largest class of fairies. Technology fairies Technology is what fairies like Tecna source their powers from Technology and electricity, but if their powers are only electricity based they are also considered a nature class. The technology class is the newest class of fairies. Music fairies Music fairies' power come from music and sounds. Water fairies Water fairies have powers over water and ice. Spiritual fairies Spiritual energies and similar things source the powers of the spiritual fairies. They have a strong sense of auras and use spiritual energies in battle. They often have a different class with this one. Emotion fairies Fairies of emotions base their powers from things like joy, passion, love, etc. If this class is paired with the light class or music class an art class fairy is born. It has a subclass of war and justice. List of Fairies A-C D-F G-I J-L M-Q R-T U-W X-Z Groups * Winx Club (new company of light) * Nymphs of Magix A-C * Amicitix Club * Ancestral Fairies * Angix Club * Aurix Club * Aveenix Club * Bellitudix Club * Blinx Club * Brightix Club * Centix Club * Chantix Club * Chargix Club * Clix Fashionistas D-F * Decix Club * Desariayx Club * Destinix Club * Diamondix Club * Dreamix Club * Dusix * Emeraldix Club * Ethereal Fairies * Faerix Club * Fantasix Club * Fearix * Flamix Club * Flightix Club * Flutter Hearts Club * Flyrix Club * Forget Me Not G-I * Gatix * Ginx Club * Girls of Dorm 6A * GleamiX Club * Glitterix Club * Gothix Club * Guardix Club * Haltix Club * Happyix Club * Heart Club * Heartbeatix Club * Heartix Club * Herbix Club * Hopix Club * Imaginatix Club J-L * Lovelix Club * LyniX Club * Labyrinthix Club M-Q * Magix Club * Majestix Club * Melodix Club * NadiX Club * Olympix Club * Petitix Club * Phoenix Club * Pinx Club * Planetix Club * Powerix Club R-T * RealixClub * Rinx Club * Rosix Club * Sailorix Club * Sarix Club * Sharix Club * Shimmerix Club * Sisterix Club * Six Club * Smilix Club * Solarix Club * Sparklix Club * Sparx Club * Speed Wingettes * Starlix Club * SunDayix Club * Teamix Club * The Centix club * The Crisix Club * The Elements * The Fairix Circle * The Sassix * The Sparks Club * The Winx Kids * Tutelix Club U-W * Unbroken Angels * Voltix Club * Winx Club (Next Generation) * Winx Club 2 (SteppingStones12) * Winx Club(The Next Generation) * Winx Club: New Generation * Worldix Club X-Z